


Curado

by Akeru



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeru/pseuds/Akeru
Summary: Spock repara los efectos del neutralizador neural en Jim.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 15





	Curado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Healed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287363) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Está no es la primera vez que Jim se encuentra en su habitación, pero sí es la primera vez de esta forma; Jim no está viniendo hacía él como su Capitán o su amigo sino con una desesperada necesidad de descansar. Spock puede ofrecerle a Jim algo que ni el Dr. McCoy puede darle: su habitación es la enfermería personal de Jim. Por primera vez, Spock extiende sus manos sujetando las de Jim entre las suyas. Hay una pequeña chispa al contacto, un sentimiento cálido, una corriente eléctrica que brilla entre sus palmas. Un deliberado y firme contacto, destinado a aliviar a Jim con las sensaciones de las manos de Spock en él. Jim mira hacia abajo, dónde sus dedos se unen sin decir nada.

Spock guía a Jim más adentro de su habitación. Él lo lleva hacía su cama, porque ese es el asiento más confortable, y él quiere que Jim de siente relajado y seguro. Jim se sienta, estirando sus pies (Spock no dice nada sobre las botas encima de sus sábanas). Jim descansa su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama, tomando largos respiros. Luego mira hacia arriba a Spock, ojos color avellana entreabiertos. Spock le promete, "Ésto no dolerá".

"Lo sé", dice Jim con total confianza, a pesar de que no tienen nada más que lo respalde que las palabras de Spock, pero eso siempre ha sido suficiente, seguramente porque Jim sabe que Spock nunca, pero nunca le lastimaría. Jim no necesita decirlo, pero aún así respira profundo y dice: "Confío en tí. Yo solo ... Necesito arreglar esto".

Spock asiente. Jim lleva una herida desde su partida en la Colonia Penal de Tantalus, una que debería de haber sido tratada en la enfermería, pero que a pesar de como ha avanzado la medicina en Starfleet (Comando Espacial), solo hay algunas cosas que la maquinaría puede hacer. Hasta cierto punto, la mente es muy delicada para probar en ella. La mente de Jim ha sido violada. Él lame sus secos labios e intenta explicar, "Yo tengo estos ... Sentimientos ... Que sé que no son míos. No son correctos, Spock." Spock asiente, él entiende. Los sentimientos no son su fuerte, pero sí llega a sentirlos, es cuando se encuentra con Jim. Y haría lo que fuera para detener el dolor que Jim siente.

Él extiende sus dedos sobre el rostro de Jim, tocando ciertos puntos y se maravilla de nuevo que ante el leve contacto, Jim no se encuentra rígido bajo su influencia. Sus ojos miran directamente a los de Spock, y él empieza a susurrar las palabras que solidificaran su conexión. Y él se permite adentrarse, descendiendo gentilmente en la rareza de una mente totalmente humana.

No es nada parecido a lo del Dr. Van Gelder. Eso fue una violación a la mente de Spock, que él sufrió en aras de respuestas: él debía proteger a su Capitán. Esto es definitivamente diferente. La mente de Jim se encuentra torturada, pero no es una entidad extraña - se siente raramente correcto encontrarse bajo su piel. Sus mundos entrelazandose, el conflicto de Spock por la lógica y el fuerte control de Jim en comando. Spock de ahoga en la imagen del puente en la mente de Jim: el sentirse a si mismo, sentado en la silla del Capitán, como todo lo que representa Starfleet. Spock nada a través de las corrientes de temperatura de Jim, a través de sus pensamientos y profundos temores, se estremece al sentir un flujo de memorias que no le pertenecen.

Él mira como Jim abraza a un mujer, una doctora por su azúl de medicina, su cabello negro entre sus dedos mientras él le besa con una pasión que no parece ser verdadera. Es extraño, incómodo de ver y no solo por la intimidad del momento, sino que Spock siente la angustia de Jim. Los detalles son vívidos y claros pero la piel de Jim se retuerce y Spock lo siente. Él no la ama. Él ama su nave, su tripulación, su Primer Oficial sobre todos y cuando Spock se encuentra con tal conocimiento, él debe de alejarlo. Ya que estimula una parte de su propia mente que él no está preparado para ver. No es correcto enfocarse en eso, no es a lo que Jim vino hoy. Se aleja, hacia una falsa adoración por el hombre que taladró esto en el cerebro de Jim. Spock se encuentra con la cara del Dr. Adams y le dice a Jim claramente lo que realmente hizo. Jim solo necesitaba que se lo dijeran más profundo que en la superficie. Spock hace eso, rompe los cables con los nuevos ideales que el Dr. Adams puso en la cabeza de Jim y los deja ir a los rincones olvidados de su mente.

Jim se siente con gratitud. El cariño que se suponía debía tener, no por Helen Noel sino por Spock, le da vueltas. Fuera de su mente se funden, la respiración de Spock se contrae. Jim lo llama hacia adelante, invitándolo a ese nuevo mundo de sincera emoción. Pero esos son los sentimientos privados de Jim. Él es demasiado vulnerable en este momento sería un error, Spock tiembla y se obliga a retirarse.

Regresa a sí mismo, un solo ser de nuevo, de repente solo. Sus dedos caen del hermoso rostro de Jim. El cuerpo de Jim se desploma contra la pared y mira a Spock por debajo de hermosas pestañas.

Él respira, "Eso está mucho mejor".

Spock asiente. Jim agrega: "Gracias".

Todo no se solucionará al instante. Pero Jim debería dormir mejor esta noche, y con el tiempo, se solucionará. Spock necesita tiempo para meditar en sus propios descubrimientos, para absorber los nuevos problemas que ha descubierto. Debería decirle a Jim que se vaya, pero no puede hablar.

Jim lo hace por él. Jim se aleja lentamente de Spock y se baja de la cama. Spock permanece sentado allí, mirando hacia arriba, con los ojos conectados. Jim extiende la mano para apretar el hombro de Spock, y aunque dos capas de material grueso se encuentran entre ellos, Spock todavía siente la chispa.

Luego Jim se va, y Spock se queda solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, está es una traducción del primer fanfic que leí en este grupo. Me encanta leer todo tipo de historias, pero las relacionadas con Spirk me hacen sentir cosas que no creía posible. Y es muy triste que no haya muchos fanfics en español, así que decidí traducir algunos de mis favoritos.
> 
> Pido perdón si esto no se puede hacer pero quiero intentar poner en mi idioma los hermosos sentimientos e ideas de los autores de la mejor forma posible.
> 
> PD: Por favor visiten la historia original si pueden, no quiero apropiarme del trabajo de otros y gracias 😊


End file.
